1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to hot tubs and to manifolds for hot tubs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hot tubs and similar devices are used for recreation, exercise, and physical therapy. Hot tubs are often employed for treating sore muscles or for relaxation after exercise or rigorous physical activity.